Royalty
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Dan is from a rich family. His family already arranged a marriage for him. But, Dan falls for the boy who works at the coffee shop. Dan's family finds out which means Dan has to figure out how to be with the boy he truly loves.
1. Chapter 1

"Father, I really don't understand why I have to marry this girl. I don't even know her!" Daniel Howell cried as he paced back in fourth in his father's office.

They had been arguing with each otherfor about a half an hour now, which was something they usually never did. Dan never argued with his dad. But, Dan was angry and he wanted answers.

Daniel Howell's family was rich and high class of England. In fact, his family was royalty. Dan didn't mind being in a royal family, that was… until now. Dan was 18-years-old and he was being forced into marrying a girl. Dan's parents had just told him that this has been planned ever since he was born. Dan was not happy about it. He was angry even. He was angry that his parents had kept this from him for so long and that they had only just now told him.

"I'm well aware that you don't know her Daniel, but you can get to know her once you meet her. She's a very lovely girl and I think you'll like her. We've spoken with her before. We wouldn't have chosen this girl for you if we didn't like her. We're not completely heartless. Why don't you just give her a chance?" His father asked calmly.

"You just don't understand. If you really wanted me to be happy then you would let me marry who I want to marry. I'm not even a prince! I shouldn't have to be forced into this marriage!"

"That's enough, Daniel! I'm very busy right now," His father said.

Dan scoffed and shook his head. "It's like nobody cares about my feelings here!" He yelled angrily before he turned around and then he finally stormed out of the office, slamming the door shut as he walked out. Dan immediately made his way out of the palace.

Dan didn't like arguing with his father but he just didn't want to be forced into this marriage, especially when it was to a girl. Dan would much prefer to be married to another boy but he knew in his family… that would never happen, which is why he had never told anyone that he was gay. Not even his close friends, Chris and PJ. He was afraid of being judged and hated.

Dan made his way towards the town's coffee shop, which was his favorite shop to go to. He loved spending time there, where it was quiet and he didn't have to deal with anyone. He would just sit there and watch. It was one of his favorite things to do.

"Hello. How may I help you?" A voice came.

Dan looked up and blinked a few times as he stared at the boy behind the counter. "Uh, sorry about that. Can I get a French Vanilla please?" Dan asked as he pulled out his wallet.

"Of course," The boy said. He turned around and started making Dan's coffee. He got Dan's coffee made and then he turned back around. "That would be…" He immediately stopped talking when he saw that Dan already had his money out.

"Sorry, I come here a lot so I just know how much it costs," Dan said.

"That's alright. I thought you looked familiar when I saw you walk into the shop," The boy said, smiling as he took the money. "Here's your coffee." He said as he handed Dan the coffee.

"Thank you," Dan said politely as he took the coffee from the boy.

"Are you alright? You kind of look upset," The boy said.

"You would be too if you found out you were being forced into marriage," Dan mumbled.

"I'm sorry to hear. That must be really awful. Well, if you ever need someone to talk to… I'm here. Literally, every day. I'm practically stuck here." The boy said, trying to crack a joke.

Dan couldn't help but smile. He looked up at the boy. Dan barely even knew this boy but he could tell that he was being genuine just by the look on his face and the sound of his voice. Dan hadn't ever met someone like him and he wanted to get to know him. Dan didn't have a lot of friends, just his two best friends but they were close with the Howell family and that's the only reason why Dan knew them. But, they were still his best friends.

Besides, it wouldn't hurt Dan to make a new friend… and that's what Dan wanted to do.

"What's your name?" Dan asked curiously.

"I'm Phil. What's yours? If you don't mind me asking," Phil said.

"I don't mind. My name's Daniel but I prefer to be called Dan," Dan said.

"Aha! I knew you looked familiar! You're Daniel Howell right? I mean... your parents are Diane and John Howell? I've heard about your family before," Phil told him.

"That rich family? Yeah, that's the one," Dan grumbled.

"Oh. I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you," Phil said.

"You didn't! It's just… I get recognized quite a bit and it gets a little annoying," Dan said.

"Do you think we could hang out some time? Like, hang outside the coffee shop?" Phil asked.

"Really? You would want to hang out with me?" Dan asked, a little surprised.

"Yeah. I would love to! You seem like a really cool guy. You're different from all those other rich guys that I see around here," Phil said. He sighed and shook his head.

"Is that a good thing?" Dan asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Of course it's a good thing," Phil said. He laughed.

"Oh, hey… can I get your number?" Dan asked as he pulled his cell phone out.

"Yeah, of course you can… here's my phone," Phil said as he also pulled out his cell phone from his pocket. Dan and Phil had quickly exchanged numbers with each other.

"So, I'll call you later?" Dan asked, looking up at Phil and smiling as he did so.

"Dan?" Dan jumped as soon as he heard his name being called. He nervously looked over and was surprised when he saw Chris and PJ standing there. Dan blinked a few times when he saw the looks on their faces. "What are you doing here?" Chris asked as he and PJ walked over.

"Oh, I was just getting some coffee…" Dan told him.

"Why didn't you just have your butler get it for you?" PJ asked.

Dan sighed. "Because, I'm a human and I can do these things by myself…" He snapped.

PJ blinked a few times. "Wow. You're in a mood today," he mumbled.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to snap. It's been a rough day," Dan apologized.

"Do you want to hang out with us then? Me and Peej were just heading to the park," Chris said.

"Oh, uh…" Dan bit his lip slightly and looked over at Phil. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. You have more important things to do," Phil said. He looked over at Chris and PJ once and then he turned around and walked into the back room where the door said 'staff only'.

Dan sighed and then he looked over at Chris and PJ.

"Why are you looking at us like that?" Chris asked when he saw the look on Dan's face.

"Nothing. Let's just go…" Dan grabbed his coffee and then he followed Chris and PJ out of the coffee shop. He couldn't help bad feel bad for Phil. He hoped that he could call Phil later and talk to him, and explain what happened with Chris and PJ. Phil seemed really nice and genuine, unlike most of the people in this town. Dan wanted to befriend him.


	2. Chapter 2

A month has quickly passed since the day Dan had talked to Phil, the boy at the coffee shop.

The wedding was happening in two weeks and Dan wasn't happy about it. Dan had met the girl that he was supposed to be marrying. She was lovely and she was quite beautiful. Dan would be more excited if he wasn't gay. Dan wished that he could tell his parents, but he knew he couldn't. They wouldn't accept him for who he was. They would probably disown him.

It was a sunny Sunday afternoon when Dan was sitting at a bench by the river, that wasn't too far from where he and his family. Dan always came by the river. Today he came because there was just too much happening at home and he needed to get away and clear his mind.

Dan sighed as he looked down at the ring on his finger. It was a beautiful ring. It really was beautiful, Dan thought so. But, he didn't want it. He didn't want this expensive ring on his finger.

"When's the wedding?" Dan jumped as soon as he heard a voice. He looked up and was quite shocked when he saw Phil standing next to him. Dan immediately stood up.

It's been a month since Dan had seen Phil. Phil never answered any of his calls or his text messages, and Dan had sent a lot of them. But, he gave up when Phil never replied. Dan had tried going back to the coffee shop but Phil was never there anymore.

"Why haven't you answered any of my calls?" Dan asked immediately.

"I've been busy looking for another job," Phil said honestly.

"Another job? Did you get fired?" Dan asked curiously.

"No... I quit." Phil said. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Why would you do that?" Dan asked with shock as he stared at Phil.

"Because I was worried that I would have to see you again," Phil admitted.

"I didn't mean to blow you off. Chris and PJ are always like that," Dan told him.

"I know that. I used to be friends with them at school," Phil said.

"You were friends with Chris and PJ?" Dan asked, a little surprised.

"Surprising right? Yeah. We were best friends until later when they became rich and ditched me because my family are poor. Chris and PJ are so popular and they didn't want to hang out with me. I don't mind though. I don't need people like them in my life," Phil said.

"Phil, I'm not like them... honestly," Dan said.

"How am I supposed to believe that?" Phil asked as he crossed his arms against his chest.

"I don't want to be from this rich family!" Dan yelled as he threw his arms up. "I'm so tired of being treated differently just because my family is rich. I want to be normal, like you. I want to have a job and and make my own money. I want to go to school and have friends. Chris and PJ are only my friends because they're family-friends. I mean, I love and adore them but..."

"Dan, stop..." Phil said, quickly cutting him. "Do you want to sit down?" He asked.

Dan took a deep breath and slowly nodded. He and Phil walked over to the bench and they sat down next to each other. Dan sighed as he looked down at his hands. "Two weeks."

"What?" Phil asked as he looked over at Dan.

"The wedding is in two weeks," Dan mumbled.

"Are you excited?" Phil asked, even though he knew what the answer would be.

"Can I tell you something Phil? Can I trust you? Really trust you?" Dan asked as he looked over at Phil and took a deep breath. "I've never told anyone this. Not my family, or Chris or PJ..."

"Wow, of course you can trust me. I won't tell a soul," Phil swore.

"Phil, I'm being serious. This is so important to me," Dan said as his eyes began to water up.

"Hey, you can tell me. Who would I tell? I have no friends," Phil said as he rested his arms gently on Dan's back. "You don't have to be afraid. I'll be here for." He whispered.

"I-I don't want to marry this girl. I met her. Sh-She's really lovely but... she's not the one for me b-because I..." Dan began to say. He closed his eyes.

"Deep breath, Dan. You can tell me," Phil assured him.

"I'm g-gay," Dan finally said. He let out a sigh in relief.

Dan had been wanting to tell someone that he was gay since he was 12-years-old, he had just been too afraid of telling anyone. Dan felt like he could trust Phil though.

"Oh my God. Are you really gay Dan?" Phil asked as his eyes went wide.

"You hate me now, right? Go on, go tell my parent's..." Dan snapped.

"Why would I do that?" Phil asked quietly. "I would never..."

"Why not? People don't accept people for being gay around here!" Dan yelled.

"I do! I accept them!" Phil yelled back at Dan. He took a deep breath. "I accept them because well... I'm gay as well," he whispered. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Wh-What? You're not just saying that, are you?" Dan asked nervously.

"No," Phil snapped as he looked up at Dan. "I've never told anyone that, except my grandfather... he's the only one I trust. Or did trust," he mumbled.

"I'm sorry. I just... I can't believe this. I can't believe there's someone like me, especially around here. Everybody is so judgemental. They don't care about your feelings." Dan said.

"Trust me, I know exactly what you're talking about," Phil said.

"Thank you, Phil. For telling me that you're gay as well," Dan said.

"No, thank you. It's nice having someone you can trust," Phil said. He shook his head.

Dan couldn't help but smile. He wrapped his arms around Phil and hugged him tightly.

Phil smiled and he immediately hugged Dan back, closing his eyes as he did so.

"Dan?" Dan quickly pulled away from Phil. He looked over and sighed when he saw Chris and PJ.

"How the hell do you keep finding me?" Dan asked.

"We weren't trying to find you," PJ said as they walked closer.

Phil nervously looked down at his hands, trying to avoid Chris and PJ.

"Well, what are you doing here?" Dan asked as he stood up from the bench.

"It was sunny out so we decided to come here," PJ told him.

"We?" Dan asked as he raised his eyebrows at them.

"Come on, don't be surprised. We do everything together," Chris said. He looked over at Phil and scoffed. "What are you doing here with him? Loser Lester?" He asked.

"What?" Dan asked. He looked down at Phil and then he looked back up at Chris and PJ. "We were just talking. There's nothing wrong with that," he said.

"Yeah, but why would you want to talk to him?" PJ asked.

"Knock it off Peej," Dan snapped. "I'm allowed to talk to whoever I want..." He looked at Phil when he stood up from the bench. "Phil?" He asked nervously.

"You don't need to stand up for me," Phil hissed.

"Phil, I was just trying to..." Dan began to say.

"I should get going anyways," Phil mumbled. He looked at Dan one last time before he turned around and walked away, not making any eye contact with Chris or PJ.

"Phil!" Dan yelled. He started to ran after him but Chris quickly grabbed Dan.

"Just leave him, Dan. Honestly, he's a loser. You don't need him," Chris said.

"He's not a loser!" Dan yelled as he looked over at Chris. "Jesus Christ. I want to have just one friend. One! Is that so much to ask for?" He asked angrily.

"But, we're your friends?" PJ said, a little hurt.

"I know and I love you guys but... You're my only friends. Whenever we hang out with each other, I feel like a third wheel. You two know each other more and I just... I feel left out. Phil isn't a loser. He's actually really cool and nice." Dan told them.

"Dan, you really shouldn't hang out with someone like him," Chris said.

"Why not? Because he's poor? I don't care about they money," Dan said.

"You always cared about the money before," Chris snapped.

"Yeah, well I was a stupid teenager back then," Dan snapped back at him.

"What? Have you suddenly grown up?" PJ asked, cross his arms against his chest.

"Yeah, I have grown up. And so should you two!" Dan nearly yelled. "Phil!" Dan yelled as he turned around and started running off to where Phil went.

Chris and PJ both immediately looked at each other.

"What the hell was that all about?" Chris asked.

"I don't know but we should probably stop Dan," PJ said.

"Yeah, you're right..." Chris said. He grabbed PJ's waist and they started running after Dan.


End file.
